There are several access network architectures used in the broadband market today; mobile based access networks, copper based access network systems and optical fibre access network systems are some examples.
An access network may refer to the series of data transport media, such as, space, wires, cables and active equipment spanning the distance between consumer/business data termination points and the local or regional exchanges. The exchanges may contain automated switching equipment in order to direct speech calls or data connections to the consumer/business to and from the end termination points.
In copper based access network systems generally used by telecom operators, telephone and broadband services are provided to customers by already existing direct copper wire connections that have been installed a long time ago for simple telephony services. Due to the age of and inherent loss and noise characteristics of the copper wires, modern broadband services such as high-speed Internet, and television over IP (IPTV) are limited by the available capacity of these connections.
Thus, over time, access networks around the world will evolve to include more and more optical fibre technology. Optical fibre access network systems already makes up the majority of core and metro networks and will most likely start to move closer and closer to the customers/businesses until, in the end, be arranged to deliver value added services over fibre to the home (FTTH), that is, a pure fibre architecture enabling high capacity communication between the customers/businesses and the central office over optical fibres. The interest in fibre based access technology has also increased significant due to the growing demand for higher speeds in order to enable triple play, higher competition amongst the network operators in the broadband market, and ever lower costs for optical components.